


dis-quiet

by pastelprince



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprince/pseuds/pastelprince
Summary: Without the Promare, Lio knows little of what it means to be himself. Galo reminds him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	dis-quiet

Lio seemed… subdued, recently.

After the events surrounding Kray’s destruction and the complete combustion had come to a close, the world had been left in a no less than catastrophic state; the cleanup effort took months, and Galo had found himself occupied with work constantly with no real time for himself apart from mealtimes and sleep. Lio, he assumed, had been the same.

But now, the world was getting back up on its feet, and looking at the city now, it was near-impossible to tell that it had been reduced to a pile of debris mere months ago. Considering their urgent circumstances, Lio had been shoved into Galo’s dorm at Burning Rescue with an uncomfortable-looking mattress laid on the floor. Galo had felt a little sorry for him at first, but Lio never appeared particularly troubled by the arrangement (apart from the occasional complaint regarding Galo’s snoring habit), and they were both so exhausted every single day that slumber took them as soon as head met pillow.

So now that they had the liberty of an unfamiliar concept called ‘free time’, Galo realised just how little he really knew about Lio.

He knew that Lio was loyal, beautiful - extremely beautiful, actually, and stubborn - however not much more than that. He could never work out what he was thinking, so it was a mystery to him as to why he had gone so silent recently. When the complaints about his snoring subsided, and Lio stopped replying during their usual banter, Galo didn’t know what to do.

Lio was especially precious to him. How could he not be, after these awful months they had endured together? And thus it was painful. Painful to see his vacant eyes which were once burning with fiery passion, rage and power, as well as the downward, nervous tug of his lips. It didn’t suit him at all.

Galo didn’t know the right way to relieve that pretty face of his worries. In his experience, however, being himself had always been the best way to approach things. 

He couldn’t sleep, tonight. They had no work tomorrow though, and judging by the way Lio was chewing his lip, he couldn’t sleep either. 

Galo threw a pillow at his face. Lio caught it without even opening his eyes.

“Oi, Lio. Won’t you come out to the mountains with the rest of us tomorrow? There’s gonna be a meteor shower, apparently. We’ve finally got time to rest after all,” Galo pierced the silence with his usual inappropriately-volumed tone.

“I think it’s best that I don’t. There are lots of ex-Burnish out there that need help still,” he said calmly.

“Well, yeah, but you haven’t taken a single day off ever since you came here. It can’t be good to overwork yourself like that.”

“It’s alright. We don’t have so much work now, and that’s precisely why I can do it at my own pace,” he replied, turning over in the makeshift bed.

“Right…” Galo said, trailing off as he scanned the ceiling in thought. Even when they had been so busy they could barely find time to eat, Lio had never seemed so exhausted. It made no sense. The soft sigh that Lio made also didn’t escape Galo’s ears. He had to say something.

“Dude, you need to tell me what’s wrong. I hate hearing you sigh like that all the time recently,” Galo sat up, his gaze piercing the back of Lio’s head, where his hair was splayed out on the pillow. He only sank further into the bedsheets.

“Well then, I’ll be careful not to annoy you so much.”

Galo kissed his teeth.

“You know that’s not what I meant. Listen, I don’t wanna be too forward. But I wanna spend time with you. But you keep cancelling on us, looking all sad. I don’t want you to feel that way. Alright?” 

Unexpectedly, Lio suddenly got to his feet, standing over where Galo sat wide-eyed in the bed.

“Budge,” he ordered, his arms crossed. It wasn’t like Galo was going to say no; he silently shuffled over the mattress and Lio perched himself on the edge. He then unfolded his arms, and continued to clench and unclench his fists over and over as if he were grasping at something which wasn’t there.

“Don’t you ever think it’s quiet?” Lio asked in a quiet voice, staring down at his anxious fists. Galo watched closely as his soft strands of hair tumbled over each other in order to shield his face. He was somewhat mesmerised, and the question made little sense to him.

“Not really?” he answered, even he would admit, idiotically.

“It is ever so silent, this world.” he continued. “Silent. And I would be useless, if it weren’t for Lucia’s inventions.”

Suddenly, something clicked in Galo’s mind. Lio was talking about the Promare.

“That’s not true. I’ve had loads of fights with you - if you were only powerful ‘cuz of the Promare, then I would have beaten you easy,” Galo smirked.

“Perhaps,” he said, still staring down at his fists. “But it is still silent. For almost my entire life, the Promare spoke to me, and fire constantly raged through my thoughts. Being a Burnish was my duty - and now everything is gone.”

He finally looked back over his shoulder, and Galo realised that his magenta eyes were ablaze with tears.

“It is so quiet.”

His voice broke in a wavering grasp of emotion as a teardrop escaped his eyelashes, and Galo suddenly felt compelled to hold him. Instead, he grasped his unfurling fist.

“I promise it’ll never be that quiet as long as I’m around. I’ll keep talking as much as you like. Until you get sick of it, if you want.”

Lio scoffed at that.

“The Promare never spoke quite as arrogantly as you do, though,” he smiled, melancholic. Galo simply grinned at him in return. 

“You don’t have to come out tomorrow. We can do whatever you want, but just be aware, I will make sure you get a break from work.”

Lio shrugged.

“We could still watch the meteor shower. I am quite partial to watching things burn, after all,” he smirked.

Galo had always thought that Lio’s eyes were so bright because of all the flames that raged within him. It turned out that they were just naturally that captivating; he really was beautiful in every way. And that had nothing to do with the flames.

_I want to kiss him._

It wasn’t the first time that the thought had occurred to him. They hadn’t had much free time together, of course, but there were times when Galo looked out at all the debris of the fragmented cityscape, and thought how alluring of a scene it was just because Lio stood before it. It was a stupid thought - he admitted.

Before he could stop himself, a rogue hand reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Lio’s ear. Lio stayed perfectly still, as did Galo as he wondered exactly how his absent mind might handle this. His gem-like eyes watched him with unwavering calm, perhaps predicting his next move.

“Can I…?”

“If you must,” he said with a calm, smug smile as he let his eyelids flutter close in contentment. Galo couldn’t help but gulp. He wondered if it was the first time that he had ever seen Lio look so defenseless (although he was extremely aware of how quickly he could break his arm if he so wished).

Galo carefully pressed his lips to Lio’s. He had done this once before, although he had been a lot more concerned with saving his life at the time rather than how his lips had felt against his own. But still - they had been soft then, and soft now. But now, they were responsive, and Galo felt his heart flutter as Lio gently sucked at his top lip in return. He could even feel his breath cascading over the sensitive skin there, and he shivered with how intimate it felt. He was a little overwhelmed.

“There,” Lio said softly as their lips parted for the last time with a sweet sound.

“Thank you,” Galo said absentmindedly, at which Lio scoffed with a laugh. Galo didn’t have it in him to defend his ‘idiocy’ right then - he could only think of his relief when he saw how Lio’s vacant eyes lit up with a passion that had been so dwindling recently. It suited him very much.

“I suppose you are loud enough that you will do,” Lio said, a teasing lilt to his tone.

“But you really are an idiot.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/pixelpastels)


End file.
